


If only you knew...

by Ceetlejuice



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the Thorki feels, Anal Sex, Community: avengerkink, Fingering, Graphic Sex, LISTEN TO LOKI, Loki knows best, M/M, Sad Loki is sad, Sex, Smut, Thor is a bit of a jerk in this, a little bit of angst, pre-avengers, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki start to fool around after a romp in the stables. Almost every night since then, Loki starts to notice Thor will only ever take him from behind, making him feel like he was just being used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only you knew...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt I found on one of the first rounds on Avengerkink.  
> Prompt:  
> Every time they have sex, Thor fucks Loki from behind. Loki doesn't enjoy it as much, so he asks Thor to take him while facing him--something Thor has never done before. Thor finds it a little uncomfortable at first, but eventually it turns into his favorite position. Loki is no less than enthusiastic to show Thor all the advantages this kind of love-making has (i.e. kissing, eye contact, better room to touch each other, etc.) Bonus points if Loki rides Thor.
> 
> This is set before the events of Thor. 
> 
> I put a few spins in it, but kept fairly true to it.  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
> Any and all mistakes are mine.

The first time it had ever happened, Loki swore he would kill Thor when he saw him again. 

It was dark night in Asgard when Loki was walking to he stables to check on his horses. He sighed as he looked up at the dark sky, feeling alone as he usually did on nights such as this. The celebration was in full swing in the Asgard palace, and as every time, Loki did not go. He hated being in that overly crowded ball room and dining hall, only to be ignored by everyone while Thor got all the attention. He supposed he could not blame the people for loving Thor so much. He was after all, the Golden Prince. 

"Yes, yes, it is time to be fed." He spoke to a few of the horses as he began to pick up hay and throw it over the small wood barrier that held the horses in the stalls. "Yes, just like me aren't you?" He laughed softly. "Bored and alone." He huffed as he threw more hay over, earning a few subtle noises from the eating horses. 

Loki turned around as he heard footsteps nearing him. No one was ever able to sneak up on him, and he was shocked Thor had gotten so far as the stable doors. 

"Brother." Thor spoke as he held up his hand, knowing of Loki's powers if startled. 

"Thor." Loki nodded, feeling the anxiety lessen as he turned back around to put the nearest horse to him. 

"Should you not be at the celebration? After all it was you who brought Father the deadly white bear's head." he spoke, a bit of venom in his voice, but not noticeable for Thor to catch. There was always a celebration for Thor...

"I should, but sometimes I worry about you, brother." Thor spoke as he neared Loki, moving to stand behind him. 

"Do you now?" Loki asked without turning around. Thor had been drinking. He knew that much, because that was the only time Thor ever felt bad for Loki to the point of coming to him to speak. 

Loki could feel Thor's presence moving closer behind him. At first, he thought nothing of it, but as Thor neared, Loki quickly moved away to the next stall of horses.

Thor sighed and followed his brother the few steps over.

"Loki." Thor spoke as he stopped right behind him, making sure that this time, he could not escape. 

"What is it, Thor?" Loki huffed, feeling trapped at this point. Something he hated dearly. 

Thor said nothing as he slowly let his hands move up to Loki's side, moving his cloak out of the way. 

"Thor-what are you doing?" Loki tried to turn around, but Thor pushed him forward against the post. Loki's hands came up and grabbed the wooden beam to support himself as Thor quickly removed his cloak. 

"Thor, you're inebriated, please leave me." Loki huffed as he his brother gripped his hips roughly. 

"Thor!" Loki gasped as he felt his trousers being pulled down. "Thor, stop this!" Loki huffed as his brother pushed his body against his, pinning him to the post. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A fortnight had passed since then, and the revenge Loki swore to have on his brother washed away every time Thor would visit him. Each time Loki tried to yell at Thor, tried to stop him, tried to attack him, it all stopped as soon as Thor touched him. He loved the touch of his brother, and he could not deny him what he wished to take. It just happened to be him. 

Loki stood in his chambers, stilling as he left the washroom to find Thor sitting on the bed, waiting for him. 

"Brother..." Loki spoke, his eyes lighting up slightly. He had never really felt the touch of another before Thor came to him that night in the stables. It hurt, and it pained Loki at first, but after a while...his affections for his brother began to grow. Sadly, he wanted more from Thor than he was willing to offer.

Thor nodded, having little expression in his face as he slowly began to rub himself through his tight trousers.

Loki's breath hitched in his throat as he gripped the black robe he wore around him. He was still soaking wet, not expecting Thor this early in the evening. 

"Brother, I-" 

"Come here..." Thor spoke huskily as he stood up, walking over to Loki.

"I..." Loki started as he looked to his brother, feeling himself grow hot under the thick fabric he wore. 

Thor said nothing as he slowly slipped his thumbs under Loki's robe, pulling it back slightly to reveal his pale shoulders. He shivered slightly as Thor removed his robe completely, having him standing bare before him. 

"Thor." Loki moaned as he let his eyes fell shut, imagining Thor wanting the same thing he did. 

"Brother..." Thor smiled softly as he ran his hand through Loki's black hair before moving to stand behind him. 

Thor took time in preparing Loki just as he always did. He kissed at Loki's neck as he moved them over to the bed, whispering sweet and loving things in his ear as he undressed himself. Loki knew that Thor did not mean any of the things that he said to him during these times, that he only wanted one thing...but Loki was alright with pretending. For the time being at least. 

Loki moaned into the bedding as he felt Thor's fingers breach him, stretching him for what was to come. He always tried to stay quiet so no one would hear them. This was highly forbidden, and if they were to be caught...Loki did not even want to think of what would happen to them. 

"Ah-Thor." Loki moaned as he pressed back against the second finger that entered him. 

"You are so tight for me, brother...only for me?" Thor smiled as he began to work the fingers in and out of Loki, making him moan more.

"Ah-oh yes, only for you, Thor." He huffed as he gripped at the blankets under him. "Please, need you inside of me. Now." He begged as he squirmed under his touch.

Thor smiled, working in a third finger. "Tell me brother, is this what you look forward to every night then is it?" He asked as he scissored the fingers inside of Loki. 

Loki arched his back off the bed, nodding feverishly. "Gods, yes." he moaned as he pushed back against the digits once more. "Yes, every night I lie and wait for you to come and take me." He huffed as he felt Thor brush up against his prostate. "AH!" He screamed out. 

"Quiet now, brother..." Thor warned as he removed his fingers. He quickly grabbed some oil and slicked himself up for Loki, just as he did every night for the past two weeks. 

Loki had a plan, he slowly turned over before Thor could penetrate him, smiling up at him softly as if this is what he did every night. 

Thor looked down at him confused, his cock dripping with oil and pre cum. "Brother, what are you doing?" Thor asked as he watched him wrap his legs around his waist. 

"Nothing, brother..." Loki lied, unable to tell Thor how he wished to be fucked this way instead. 

"Then turn back around." Thor told him as he kept a stern gaze.

"But, brother..." Loki started, looking slightly upset that Thor did not wish to have him this way. 

"Turn around, Loki." Thor huffed as he began to stroke himself to keep hard. 

Loki looked at him, saddened deeply by his brother's command. He nodded as he unwrapped his legs from Thor's waist, turning around slowly to face the great oak headboard. 

He felt Thor still for a moment, probably wondering what had gotten into his brother. He sighed as he pushed his ass up in the air, inviting Thor to what he knew he would take either way. He wondered if Thor thought about another when he fucked him. Probably. Who would want to think of him? He was tiny and pale. He had no astonishing qualities like the rest of the people on Asgard. He now felt more alone than ever as he felt Thor slowly push into him. The feeling soon went away as Thor began to thrust in and out of him, making him cry out in pleasure. 

"Loki..." Thor moaned as he picked up the pace, his cock sliding deep inside his brother's tight hole, pounding into his prostate again and again. 

"T-Thor." Loki groaned out as he felt his orgasm building inside of him. He knew it would not take long for him to come, striping the sheets below him with his cum, only to fall on top of when Thor was finished. 

"Touch me. Please..." Loki begged as Thor's grip tightened on his hips. He said nothing at first, ignoring Loki's begging for his hand. After a few minutes, Loki begged for his touch again, and Thor grunted as he let his hand slide around to Loki's cock, gripping it tightly. 

"Yes, Gods, please...yes, Thor. I'm so close..." Loki huffed as he rolled his hips back against Thor's thrusts and into his hand at the same time. 

Thor groaned as he let his head fall back, thrusting into Loki harder as his strokes continued. This went on for a while longer, Thor thrusting deeply into Loki as he played with his weeping cock, teasing the head with his fingertips and gripping him at the base every few thrusts.

"Thor!!" Loki screamed out as he lifted up, his back going flush against Thor's chest as he clenched down around his brother's cock, shooting his load all over the bed and Thor's hand. 

Thor wanted to complain about the swift change in position, but said nothing as he too came with a shout of Loki's name, filling him to the point of it spilling out around him as he stilled his hips. 

"Loki." Thor huffed as he pulled out, making a mess as he did. Loki fell forward, groaning at the loss and the feeling of Thor's cum sliding down his thighs. Thor could not help but stare at the way Loki's hole pulsed, more and more cum slipping from it. It turned him on more, but he quickly turned his head, looking to the window as Loki and him caught their breaths. 

Little time passed before Thor was getting up to get dressed and leave. He usually did this, staying on for a moment, but saying nothing as he did so. Loki supposed it was just to make sure he was alright. He really did not know. 

"Brother..." Loki rolled over onto his back, staring up at Thor as he did. 

"Yes, Loki?" Thor asked as he slipped on his boots and tunic. 

"Do stay with me. Please...just for tonight." Loki spoke, trying to keep the begging from his voice as he looked to his brother with sad eyes. 

Thor smiled softly, walking over to where Loki laid on the bed. Loki smiled back, thinking he was coming back to bed, to stay. Alas, he was wrong as Thor bent down and kissed his temple sweetly before running a hand through his wet hair. "I shall see you tomorrow." He spoke as he backed up and headed towards the door. 

Loki watched as he left, speaking only once the door shut. "Why won't you love me, brother...?"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months as time passed, Thor visiting Loki wherever he might have been. Tonight, Loki was in the courtyard garden, surrounded by trees and bushes of all types, smiling as he heard Thor walking closer. Loki had learned to accept whatever it was that they shared. It was a secret, it was forbidden, and it was not what Loki wanted. He learned to live with it as time passed, allowing his emotions to only come out when Thor had left. It was not so much that what they were doing was bothering him, it was the fact that Thor would only fuck him in the same position every time. He was wanting tonight to be different...he only hoped his plan would work. 

"Brother." Loki smiled as he turned to see Thor's beauty shining, even in the night. He dropped a rose he was holding, walking up to Thor as he threw his hands around his neck. Loki had finally gotten Thor to start kissing and holding him properly, even though he knew Thor was not as on board with it as he was. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he shut his eyes. 

Thor smiled, in good spirits as he rested his hands on Loki's hips, pulling him closer. Loki opened his eyes and laughed. "Someone is in a good mood tonight, my dear Thunderer." He spoke as he backed away, slyly walking back to the rose bush. 

"Yes, well, I have missed you." Thor spoke, the words making Loki's heart swell. He never heard Thor speak so fondly of him, but he went with it anyways.

"I saw you last night." He chuckled as he touched a rose bud, making it bloom with his magic. Thor watched on, smiling softly. 

He said nothing as he came up behind Loki, wrapping his arms around him to undo his trouser laces. Loki rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother. "Go on, maybe I wish to watch." He spoke as he returned Thor's hands to the half undone laces. Thor looked at him and continued until the trousers hung loosely at Loki's hips. "Thor..." he spoke softly as he watched them fall to the grass. Thor smiled as he lifted Loki's tunic up and over his head, leaving him naked, just as he did every night. 

He quickly undressed himself, smiling at the way Loki's eyed him hungrily as he did so. Neither of them really had a chance to appreciate the other's body. Usually because Thor was so quick to get started and leave. Loki told himself that tonight was going to change.

Thor kissed Loki sweetly before grabbing his shoulder to turn him around.

"No, no, Thor." Loki spoke as he held his ground, facing his brother with a cheeky smile. They had this talk before. Thor only like one position and could only get off in said one position. Loki was determined to change that. 

"Loki, not this again." Thor started, his gaze going more stern than it was moments before. 

"Are you so afraid to be the one out of control?" Loki asked as he ran his hand through Thor's hair. 

Thor said nothing as he kept his gaze locked on Loki's.

"Just allow me to take care of you..." Loki spoke as he leaned forward, kissing Thor's neck sweetly, earning a soft noise of approval. "Just let me..." and with that Loki placed his hand on Thor's chest, pushing him down to the soft ground bellow them. 

Thor watched on as Loki stood above him, smiling down to him as he got on his knees, leaning down to kiss at Thor's stomach. This type of affection, Loki had not had the chance to show his brother as of yet, he was hoping he would just give him a chance. 

"Loki..." Thor huffed, half aroused, half upset that he was allowing Loki to do this. 

Loki said nothing as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Thor's hardening cock, stroking it slowly. Thor huffed, shutting his eyes as he instinctively bucked into the touch. "Loki." He moaned as he rolled his head to the side. His brother took no time in placing his mouth around him, taking him to the hilt in just a few moment. Thor cried out in pleasure, his hand finding Loki's hair. 

Loki continued to suck and lap at his brother's cock, loving the way he tasted. "For months, I have been wanting to do this to you. To taste you." He said as he kissed the sensitive head before going back down on him. Thor groaned and huffed as Loki continued to suck him off. "Brother, stop--" Thor moaned, fearing he would come too quickly like this if it continued. Loki smiled as he pulled back, a strand of saliva and pre cum going from his bottom lip to Thor's head. Thor groaned out in pleasure, loving seeing his brother like this. "Loki..." He huffed, trying to catch his breath. 

Loki stood, moving to straddle his brothers hips as he bent down, kissing Thor deeply, letting his tongue run through his lips and in his mouth, knowing he could taste himself. It was a bit more courage that he meant to have at this point. His eyes were filled with lust as he rutted back against Thor's cock, allowing it to tease at his hole. 

"Take me like this, brother." Loki begged as he rocked back against him. Thor groaned out, wanting to shake his head, but unable to. "Please, let me ride you, let me do the work for once, just look at me...watch me as I ride your thick hard cock." Loki spoke dirty to his brother, hoping he liked it this way.

"Ah, Loki." Thor huffed as he gripped Loki's ass, spreading him as he tried to push past the tight, unprepared ring of muscle. Loki huffed and closed his eyes, never having done this without prep, and now he understood why. It hurt, but he allowed it, allowed himself to push back against Thor as he bucked into him inch by inch, feeling his insides burn and stretch. He was cringing, but was able to start moving. Soon, the pleasure washed over the pain.

"Y-yes." He shook as he began to move up and down on Thor's cock, keeping his eyes on him the entire time. "Look at me, watch me please you, Thor." Loki moaned as he ran his fingers down Thor's chest, leaving read marks. 

"AH!" Thor cried out as he threw his head back in pleasure, thrusting up into Loki's tight hole. "Brother, so good....so tight." He moaned as he opened his eyes, feeling horrible for missing out on this all this time. 

"Yes, fuck me, Thor." Loki moaned as he and his brother's thrusts became in sync with each other, sending them into a mass of whimpers and moans. 

It did not take long for them. The new position, the filthy words Loki spoke, and the way he was for once in control had them spiraling into orgasmic bliss in a matter of minutes. 

"Ah, THOR!!" Loki shouted out as his breath hitched in his throat, feeling his cock twitch slightly before he was covering Thor's stomach and chest in thick stripes of cum. 

"Ah-Loki!" Thor moaned loudly as he gripped Loki's hips, stilling him as he filled him once more with his cum, only it being different this time. They could both feel it. Loki shook as he felt Thor fill him, his own cock leaking and twitching more. 

Thor reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Loki's head to pull him down in a feverish kiss as he bucked up into him a few more times. 

"Mm-mmmm..." Loki moaned into the kiss, feeling Thor's cum slip out and around him again. "Thor-." He huffed into his lips. 

"I love you, Loki." Thor spoke before he could say anything else. 

Loki looked to him in shock. "You..." He felt tears welling up in his eyes, fearing it was all just in the heat of the moment. How horrible of Thor to say that like this, he thought. It was one thing to act and pretend all this time, but to say something so sacred...

"I am sorry I have treated you so badly all these months, I was just afraid to admit my love for you, with it being so...so forbidden...please forgive me, Brother." Thor kissed him again, just as deeply as before. 

Loki huffed into the kiss, going limp in Thor's arms as he curled against him, finally feeling wanted and not so alone. "Thor..." he spoke as he moved to lay next to him. "Do not leave...lay with me here til the sun rises...and then come with me to my chambers and sleep with me..." He asked, hoping Thor meant what he said. 

Thor nodded, wrapping his arm around Loki's smaller frame. "Yes, brother..." He spoke as he shut his eyes contently. How could he ever be so cruel to his brother? He could not believe all this time he could have been sharing something so special with him. 

"I love you..." Loki spoke without even having to think about it. He didn't need to anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Feedback is very appreciated!!


End file.
